


In the middle of the night.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: IRENExMOLLY]<br/>Irene salva Molly da un'aggressione o da una rapina con un paio di mosse ben assestate...<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Oh, qualcuno che si aggiunge alla festa." scherzarono i due rapinatori, evidentemente in vena di risate per qualche strano motivo legato alla loro scarsa intelligenza.<br/>"Oh, non potrei proprio perdermela." commentò la voce femminile, un rumore di tacchi risuonò nel vicolo e Molly spostò appena gli occhi, incrociando la figura alta e snella di una donna bellissima. Occhi glaciali, pelle nivea, un lungo cappotto scuro e...<br/>Un frustino.<br/>Che, in quel momento, era l'arma migliore del mondo, a parere di Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonnieTZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/gifts).



> #prompt suggerito per il 'A very girl power Drabble day'.

**_'In the middle of the night.'_ **

  
**_S_** e avesse creduto alle storie di fantasmi, Molly Hooper non avrebbe mai scelto un lavoro del genere all'obitorio del Bart's. Le capitavano spesso turni di notte, o che comunque finivano molto tardi, e tornare a casa col buio la spaventava più per la possibilità di incontrare eventuali malintenzionati piuttosto che un non morto che vagava per i corridoi dell'ospedale. Stringeva la tracolla della borsa in tela sotto il braccio, tormentando la stoffa con le dita del pugno chiuso per darsi sicurezza, mentre camminava fuori dall'edificio ed imboccava una delle tante vie per tornare a casa. Optava per quelle più larghe, dove magari passava qualche macchina ogni tanto, e non faceva altro che guardarsi intorno. Pensava di aver preso tutte le precauzioni necessarie, ma a quanto pareva non erano sufficienti a dissuadere una scia di passi troppo vicini e simili ai suoi. Qualcuno stava percorrendo la sua stessa strada, il che capitava raramente a quell'ora della notte, e non le piaceva per niente. Affrettò il passo, meccanicamente, e anche la persona - le persone, si corresse spaventandosi ancora di più - fece la stessa cosa, la seguì persino nello svoltare un angolo assolutamente non necessario. Molly deglutì, stringendo maggiormente la propria borsa, ma qualcuno le si parò improvvisamente davanti. Un energumeno alto una ventina di centimetri più di lei, il corpo largo due volte il suo e un aspetto straniero, molto muscoloso e dalla carnagione olivastra. Indietreggiò, nervosamente, ma così facendo la sua schiena cozzò contro il petto di un secondo aggressore, nelle stesse condizioni fisiche del primo. Sotto l'alone opaco di un lampione mezzo rotto, Molly vide scintillare la lama di un coltello sporco ma ancora spaventoso. Le vennero chiesti dei soldi, con un forte accento tedesco, o qualcosa del genere, ma Molly era troppo paralizzata per poter sbattere persino gli occhi.  
"Non hai sentito, cocca?" chiesero ancora, stavolta meno tolleranti, col coltello che quasi le sfiorava la punta del naso.  
"Ti abbiamo chiesto i soldi. Sei sorda, forse?"  
La patologa era pietrificata dall'orrore, non le era mai capitata una situazione del genere e quel coltello piantato poco più sotto degli occhi le faceva contorcere lo stomaco dalla soggezione. Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare un modo per salvarsi, per scappare, perchè pareva che non ve ne fosse nemmeno uno.  
"Non ci costringere a prenderteli diversamente." insistette l'uomo alle sue spalle. La mora deglutì a fatica, poteva immaginare quali fossero altri modi per estorcerle denaro e non le piacevano affatto.  
"Oh, immagino non sia una decisione da prendere così alla leggera, signori."  
Molly trattenne, se possibile, ancor più il respiro. Nei paraggi c'era una persona disposta ad aiutarla, quando ormai non aveva più alcuna speranza, anche se dalla voce sembrava essere una donna come lei. Poco male, le sarebbe bastato poter scappare, per un paio di giorni forse non sarebbe nemmeno più uscita dal suo appartamento.  
"Oh, qualcuno che si aggiunge alla festa." scherzarono i due rapinatori, evidentemente in vena di risate per qualche strano motivo legato alla loro scarsa intelligenza.  
"Oh, non potrei proprio perdermela." commentò la voce femminile, un rumore di tacchi risuonò nel vicolo e Molly spostò appena gli occhi, incrociando la figura alta e snella di una donna bellissima. Occhi glaciali, pelle nivea, un lungo cappotto scuro e...  
Un frustino.  
Che, in quel momento, era l'arma migliore del mondo, a parere di Molly. Era ancora pietrificata mentre la donna brandiva il frustino tra le lunghe dita affusolate e lo faceva sibilare nell'aria fredda della notte, colpendo ripetutamente e con maestria i volti squadrati dei due aggressori. Il salvataggio durò forse qualche minuto, o una mezz'ora buona, Molly non ne aveva idea. Sapeva solo che, alla fine, lei e la donna si erano scambiate uno sguardo mentre lei ancora brandiva il frustino, e la patologa aveva sentito il senso di disagio crescere insieme a quello di devozione e gratitudine verso la sua salvatrice.  
"E' spaventata?" le domandò la donna, Molly non se la sentì di mentire e fare la forte. Non era cosa per lei, già era difficile avere a che fare con Sherlock senza cedere alle lacrime una volta la settimana, figurarsi fingere che non fosse avvenuto nulla poco dopo un'aggressione del genere.  
"Sì." rispose infatti, lasciando andare un sospiro per calmarsi un po'.  
"Venga. Le offro qualcosa da bere per riprendersi."  
Molly guardò la donna, stranita.  
"Non sono una malintenzionata, non mi sarei prodigata in questo modo per aiutarla altrimenti, non trova?"  
"No, certo, certo che no, ci mancherebbe." farfugliò Molly, a disagio sotto quegli occhi di ghiaccio. Le ricordavano così tanto quelli di Sherlock... Eppure erano ancora più belli, in qualche strano modo.  
"Venga allora, non è educato rifiutare un'offerta." proseguì la mora, voltandole le spalle e dirigendosi verso un'auto lussuosa, poco distante. La patologa la seguì diffidente, aveva straordinariamente bisogno di compagnia e quella donna aveva un certo fascino, possedeva una sicurezza che lei non avrebbe mai avuto, nemmeno nel secolo successivo.  
"La ringrazio davvero, io... Ero molto spaventata." confessò Molly, con una punta di imbarazzo.  
"Oh, è comprensibile, signorina."  
"Non so davvero come ringraziarla..." sussurrò ancora, lo spavento non la faceva pensare troppo lucidamente, figurarsi parlare.  
"Sarà sufficiente la sua compagnia, signorina, per un paio d'ore. Pensa possa essere fattibile?" domandò l'altra, seduta elegantemente nell'auto e intenta a passarsi un rossetto rosso intenso sulle labbra sottili.  
"Solo questo?" chiese Molly, spaesata.  
"Sarà più che sufficiente, mi creda."  
"Allora va bene, la ringrazio, uhm..."  
"Irene. Irene Adler."  
Molly sorrise, era il nome più elegante che avesse mai sentito, ed era davvero grata di essere sopravvissuta ad un'aggressione come quella, al prezzo di una semplice bevuta in compagnia. Quella che aveva davanti, pensò, doveva essere una donna molto forte. Le servivano nuove amicizie, magari avrebbe persino dimenticato...  
No, forse non avrebbe mai dimenticato Sherlock, ma poco importava.  
 

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=acd34w)


End file.
